Regret and Redemption
by lual94
Summary: Chloe and Derek had been dating for a year when one day Chloe came home to find Derek and one of her best friends, Rae, in bed together. Now Chloe has to deal with her broken heart and the baby she just found out she was carrying.
1. Chapter 1

Regret and redemption

Summary: Chloe and Derek had been dating for a year when one day Chloe came home to find Derek and one of her best friends, Rae, in bed together

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Darkest Powers

CPV

I was so excited to get home and tell Derek my good news. We've been dating for about a year now and we have our own place. It's a quiet and cozy little cottage out in the woods. It's perfect for the both of us because we are both supernaturals, Derek is a werewolf and I am a necromancer. Most people find our pairing very unusual but we compliment and smooth each other out.

I was on my way back from the doctors at the moment. I hadn't told Derek I was going, I've been feeling tired and nauseated for a week now and I'm at least two weeks late on my monthly cycle. I wanted to confirm my suspicions before telling Derek anything, no point in worrying him over a false alarm. It turns out I'm just about three weeks pregnant. I'm both nervous and excited about this news, excited because this baby is the living product of the love Derek and I share but nervous because this baby could end up inheriting one of our powers or even both. I'm trying not to worry too much about the future, considering I can't control it, and focus on how I'm going to break the news to Derek. I'm nervous to know what his reaction is going to be.

Before I know it I'm pulling into our little driveway, I take a few minutes to gather my thoughts and wits about me. I go through what I'm going to say to Derek in my mind. I was so distracted in my thoughts that I didn't notice the grey car slightly hidden by the forest. I get out of the car and fish my keys from my purse and head towards the front porch and front door. I unlock the door and am surprised Derek hasn't come over to greet me yet considering he probably heard me arrive. The moment I step into the house I get a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I shrug it off thinking it's just the baby making me feel queasy. I drop my keys in the bowl on the coffee table. I walk past the living room and as I do I look to see if Derek is in the kitchen, no sign of him. I head upstairs thinking he might still be in bed, he never stays in bed this late but there's always a first time for everything. As I near our bedroom door, which is slightly ajar, I hear weird sounds coming from inside. I hear heavy breathing and muffled moans. I rush to the room thinking that maybe Derek was suddenly hit with a change, what I see instead makes me freeze and rocks me to the core. I never thought Derek and I made any sense, he was tall and handsome with rock hard muscles and the most beautiful green eyes whereas I was short with small and almost non-existent curves, overall unimpressive compared to him. Despite all of that I let myself believe that I was what he wanted. The scene playing out on my bed at this very moment was one that I had both somehow imagined but also tried to dispel. There on my bed was boyfriend of a year with one of our closest friends, someone I would have never expected this from. She was straddled on his naked lap and had her hands in his hair while he was sitting up against the headboard with his head on her neck. When I finally unfroze, they were both looking at me with identical shock and horror struck expressions on their faces. I couldn't tell what my expression was and I honestly didn't care. Derek was the first to try and speak "Chloe, I can explain everything, it's not what you think." I almost laugh at that, does he really think there is any way that he can twist this into something other than the obvious? "Don't even bother, it's pretty clear to me" I say to him. I swallow the lump on my throat; I won't let myself cry in front of them. I take a deep breath and turn around running for the door, I grab my bad and keys from the table and head straight to the drawer where we kept our passports and cash for emergencies. Once I grab what I need I'm out the door and heading towards my car. I can hear Derek cursing and calling for me, I hear crashes as he tries to get to me before I leave. I manage to pull out just as he comes out the door wearing only boxers. I look at him one last time as I drive away; he has his head in his hands looking up at the sky. It might have been my blurry vision or my imagination but I almost thought I saw tears in his eyes. I shake my head dispelling the idea; he has no right to cry.

I drove for a while, not really knowing where I was going. I finally see a McDonalds sign up ahead and decide to pull in to gather my thoughts and grab something for my dry throat. I park and go inside, as soon as I go through the door the smell of grease hits me and overwhelms me. I feel the contents of my breakfast rise up to my throat and I rush to the bathroom before I could embarrass myself by puking my guts out in front of the other customers. When I'm done I flush and go to wash my mouth. When I look at myself in the mirror I see what a mess I look, my eyes red and puffy, the tiny bit of mascara I put on this morning running down my face and stinging my eyes. I pat some water on my face and wash off the running mascara, I close my eyes and will this all to just be a bad dream and when I reopen my eyes nothing's changed, though I do look slightly composed or decent enough anyways. I walk out of the restroom and get a couple of looks, some are slightly worried and others are just blank. I go up to the counter and look over the menu, just looking for something that won't upset my stomach too much. I end up going for a Strawberry Banana smoothie and just a glass for water. I sit as far away from the rest of the customers as I possibly can; I pull my phone out of my purse and notice that I have over fifteen missed calls from Derek. I fought the urge to call him back and hear his explanation "He doesn't deserve it" I quietly tell myself. I check the map I have laid out on the table for the nearest hotel and once I find one that seems decent enough I head back to my car and drive there. Seeing as I brought no clothes with me I head straight to the store inside the hotel building, I buy a change of clothes for the next day and some pyjamas for tonight. I head to the clerk desk and book myself a room; I pay in cash so that Derek can't track where I am through my card transactions. I enter my room and deposit the clothes in the dresser; I go into the bathroom and run myself a bath. I shed my clothes and step into the warm bath; for a few minutes I just sit there blankly staring at the white tiles, then it all suddenly hits me and I break into wracking sobs that shake my entire frame. I stay in the bath so long that by the time I get out my fingers are all pruney. I wear my new pyjamas and jump in bed; I then grab the phone and call for room service. I order myself a salad just to have something in my stomach, I don't feel like eating anything but I have my baby to think about. My baby, how am I going to raise this baby on my own? Is it going to be a girl or a boy? Where am I going to live now? All these questions and much more were plaguing my mind. Room service broke me out of my thoughts with a knock on the door. I paid for my order and tipped the attendant. I began eating, the salad tasted bland in my mouth but I just wanted something to fill my empty stomach. When I was done I decided to go to bed and sort things out in the morning, I cried myself to sleep with images of the day's events replaying in my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Regret and redemption

Summary: Chloe and Derek had been dating for a year when one day Chloe came home to find Derek and one of her best friends, Rae, in bed together

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Darkest Powers

Chapter 2

CPV

I woke up disoriented and groggy, with a splitting headache, my throat was dry and my eyes were heavy. I sat up in bed and immediately regretted it, the salad from last night was making its way up my throat, I made it to the toilet just in time though. I rinsed my mouth out and brushed my teeth, I took a deep breath in preparing myself for the day ahead. I walked back to the room and changed into the new clothes I bought yesterday. I decided I would look for an apartment and start rebuilding my life. Under normal circumstances it would have taken me longer to get a grip on myself but thinking about my baby pulled me out of the hole I was in. I had to pull myself together because I had a responsibility to this baby, I can't have the luxury of moping.

I look through my phone book for the number of the realtor that helped Derek and I get our little cottage, he would help me get a nice apartment in no time. He answered on the third ring "Good morning, Richard Foggle speaking, how may I help you today?" "Hi Mr. Foggle, it's Chloe Saunders speaking, you helped me and my…er… boyfriend get a place about a year ago." I answered a bit awkward at how to phrase Derek and I's situation. "Oh, hello Ms. Saunders, I think I vaguely remember that, how can I help you? Are you having troubles with the cottage?" "No, no the cottage is great, I needed your help with finding an apartment, you see my boyfriend and I split up and I need to find a place for myself. Do you think you could help me with that?" I ask in a small voice, hoping he could. "I'm sorry to hear that Ms. Saunders, but I can certainly help you with that. Could we meet at my office at 10:30am to discuss things further?" he asked. I accepted and hung up. I went down for some breakfast at the hotel restaurant. Today I was actually hungry and headed straight for the breakfast buffet, I had some pancakes with pickles, chocolate syrup and some parmesan sprinkled on top. Weird combination but I guess that's my pregnancy appetite. I scarfed down the whole plate and went for a second batch, I never eat this much so I'm guessing this is also part of the pregnancy, considering I'm carrying the child of a werewolf it makes perfect sense.

I arrived at Foggle's office and gave my name to the secretary, she told me to take a seat and wait a few minutes. Five minutes later I was told he was ready for me and I entered his office, it was cozy yet professional looking. It was a fair sized white coloured office, it had cream and brown coloured furniture, the chairs were really comfy looking. Foggle was seated in a large brown computer chair, when he saw me he stood up and shook my hand. "Hello Ms. Saunders, lovely to see you again, please take a seat" he motioned to the cream colored matching chairs in front of his desk. "Hello Mr. Foggle, thank you" I said taking a seat.

We went through the motions of finding a place, within the week we had seen about 10 different apartments and I finally settled on the one I thought was best. It was already furnished which was very helpful for me and it was in a great location. I moved in and was deciding how I was going to get my stuff form Derek's place. I thought about going myself but then the thought of facing Derek was just unbearable. I ended up hiring someone to do it for me; I did let them know not to divulge my whereabouts to Derek. Everything was delivered to me the very next day and I began to unpack and put everything where I wanted it. As I was unpacking one of the boxes an envelope fell out of it, it didn't have a stamp on it but it did have my name scrawled on it in Derek's messy handwriting. I sucked in a breath, he must 've snuck it into my things because I won't talk to him. I contemplate whether I should open it or not, do I really want to see what he has to say? I'm undecided so it I put it in a drawer to think about later.

When I'm done organizing everything I look around and am happy with the result. I decide to call Tori, I haven't talked to anyone since I left the cottage despite all the calls I kept on getting. "Chloe! OMG I've been so worried about you, Derek said you left but he won't tell us why. Are you ok? What happened?" I really didn't want to have this conversation over the phone so I give her my address and ask her to come over, I also ask her to not tell Derek where I live.

There's a knock on the door and I immediately know its Tori, I take in a deep breath and open the door. Tori is standing there both angry and concerned, she immediately tackles me in a breathtaking hug. I smile a little at the show of affection. She releases me and hammers me with questions. I ask her to sit down and I start explaining to her what happened, she stares at me in shock and disbelief. "That bastard! That's why he wouldn't tell us! I always disliked Dog-breath but I never imagined he'd be capable of something like this. I'm so sorry Chloe" Tori says, she immediately wraps me in a comforting embrace. I decide its best not to tell Tori about the baby just yet, not until I'm ready.

Tori ended up staying for dinner and then leaving. I begged her not to tell Derek where I am and she promised me she wouldn't. I told her I had everything under control and that I'd be fine, she still seemed concerned but she accepted my words. Once I was sure she was gone I sagged onto the couch and cried, my life took such a drastic turn, I thought everything was going so great and with the baby I thought things would get even better. Little did I know. I was suddenly startled by the sudden ringing of my phone, it was work. They asked me to come in tomorrow and I agreed.

Things will start looking up eventually.

 **Hey so I'm really new to this whole writing thing. I decided to give it a shot because I thought of this story and I really wanted to see it on paper. I hope you enjoy it. I would really appreciate some feedback, good or bad. My writing isn't that great and I kinda struggle with the whole point of view thing. I'd love to hear your thoughts! Gracias**


	3. Chapter 3

Regret and redemption

Summary: Chloe and Derek had been dating for a year when one day Chloe came home to find Derek and one of her best friends, Rae, in bed together

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Darkest Powers

Chapter 3

One year and a half later

CPV

I can't believe it's been a year and a half since I broke up with Derek. So much has changed since then. Now I have my babies and they make me the happiest mom in the world. I had my twins, Ayden and Audrina, and I was mostly content. Part of me still misses Derek but I've mostly put it behind me. I'm more focused on my babies who are growing so fast, they're turning one in about two months. Ayden is the spitting image of his father, with the same black hair and green eyes and similar personality. He isn't the friendliest towards strangers. He just started walking and now I have to always keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't get into any trouble. Audrina is more of a mix between Derek and I, she has Derek's dark hair but my blue eyes and she is quite shy.

I tuck the kids into their car seats and head to the grocery store. When we get there I place Audrina on the cart seat and Ayden walking beside me holding my hand. We walk into the store and I go through my grocery list and head off to find everything. As soon as I grab the last item on my list I head to the cashier lineup, as we get there Ayden let's go of my hand and waddles over to try and grab a chocolate bar from the stand near the cash register. I immediately try and call him back to me, which only makes him move faster and he ends up tripping onto the leg of the customer in front of us on the line. I immediately rush to him and start sputtering apologies at the man as I pick a crying Ayden up. The man turns around while saying it was ok, when he suddenly stops. I look up to the man, who was pretty tall, and my heart falters. I do a double take and my brain stops. I can't believe I am seeing him after all this time. He gathers himself first and immediately stares at Ayden in my arms, recognition flashing in his eyes. "Chloe?" He mumbles almost unintelligibly. "Derek" I say his name shocked. My brain finally starts working and I take a step away from him, he in turn takes a step towards me. "Chloe" he says my name again, almost a plea. My brain finally kicks into full gear and I grab my purse and Audrina and head straight out the door. Derek tries to follow me but he still has his groceries in his hands and so he sets the alarm off and the security guard stops him. I put the kids in their car seats and bolt out of the parking lot.

As soon as I park in my usual parking spot I take a deep shuddering breath in, my knuckles are white as I grip the steering wheel. I blow out a huge breath of air. I turn to my kids and give them a smile; they look slightly wary and a little confused. I tell them everything is okay as I unbuckle them from their seats and carry them into the house. I sit on the couch with my kids in my arms and I can't help but shed a few tears. Ayden looks up at me and touches my tear stained face, worry etched in his eyes. I smile and kiss both their foreheads. I put the kids in their little playpen in the living room, I watch them play for a bit and then I head into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Before I make it to the kitchen, there's a knock on the door. I head back to the front door and open it without looking through the peephole; I immediately regret my decision. Standing in front of my doorstep is the man who broke my heart, the man who I haven't seen in almost two years, the father of my children.

Derek Souza looks just as tall and handsome as I remember his green eyes more mesmerizing than I remember. I immediately clear my head of such thoughts and try to rectify my error by closing my door on his face. "Stop Chloe, just hear me out please. Plus you have some explaining to do" he says as he sticks a boot clad foot through my doorway, successfully stopping me from closing the door on him. I swing the door open in anger, how dare he try and spin things around on me. He uses the opportunity to rush into my house before I can get a word out, rendering me speechless. "Get out of my house right now!" I say with venom in my voice, turning around to face him. "No! I'm not leaving here until we talk Chloe, I'm not letting you disappear again."

 **Another chapter done. I've never written fanfiction before, only read it, so this is so nerve wracking. I don't know if people are enjoying or will enjoy this story but I sincerely hope they do. Getting a new tattoo tomorrow and am so excited! New chapter sometime next week. (Random topic change, lol, I know). Reviews and critics are always welcome, I'm not a real writer nor do I aspire to be so I shall take no offence to criticism of my work. Though please try to be civil. Thanks so much!**


	4. Chapter 4

Regret and redemption

Summary: Chloe and Derek had been dating for a year when one day Chloe came home to find Derek and one of her best friends, Rae, in bed together

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Darkest Powers

Chapter 4

There was an awkward silence for the longest time before either one of us spoke a word. Derek made himself comfortable on my living room couch and was just staring in awe at my kids, our kids, playing with their toys. I finally decided to be the grown up and break the silence. "What do you want Derek? Haven't you done enough already? Just let this go and let me live my life in peace with my kids". He didn't respond for what felt like forever. "OUR kids" he said quietly still looking at the kids. I sigh and run my fingers through my hair. "What makes you think they are yours? They could be someone else's". He looks up at me then, a small smirk playing on his lips making him look so hot, as he responds. " Really Chloe? For one they are my spitting image and two they smell of my scent combined with yours". I guess I hadn't thought about his werewolf abilities, also I wasn't even sure that it was possible for him to detected the fact that they are his kids by their scent. I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost missed his question. "Why didn't you tell me? I had a right to know. How could you keep something so important from me, Chloe?" I looked up so fast then that I almost gave myself whiplash. "Excuse me?! I was coming home all excited to tell you when I found you with….her" I said, dropping my death glare at the last part. It still hurt to think about, even though I thought I had moved past it. Derek visibly flinched at my words. "About that Chloe, I need to explain everything to you about what you saw. It wasn't what it looked like, it was all a…" he was cut off by the sound of a key being turned on my door. Derek instantly stood tensed and became very alert. I had completely forgotten Jared would be home by now. I stood up and told Derek to sit down, but as I started heading towards the door Derek grabbed my arm and looked at me like I was crazy. "It's just my boyfriend, Jared." Derek got this pained look in his eyes and I almost believed it, but instead I shook my head and removed his arm before continuing towards the door. I reached it just as Jared swung it open, smiling at me when he saw me standing there, but his smile soon froze and turned worried when he caught sight of the tall and built man standing behind me in the living room. He looked from me to Derek and then his gaze swept over to the kids and realization filled his eyes. Jared knew about the whole story with Derek and he also knew about Derek but he'd never seen a picture of him, but it wasn't hard for him to tell that the tall man standing in our living room was in fact Derek seeing as the kids looked just like him.

Jared ignored the fact that Derek was standing in our living room and gave me kiss and a hug, as he did so I could hear Derek growl slightly behind me. When he finally let go of me he asked the question I had been expecting. "So is this the infamous Derek Souza I've heard so much about?" He asks as he goes around me, eyeing Derek the entire time. "Jared Thorn, pleasure to meet you." He said as he extended his hand for Derek to shake. I could see the hesitation in Derek's eyes as he eyed Jared's hand skeptically, but fortunately he took Jared's hand in his and shook it. I let the breath, I hadn't realised, I'd been holding out. "Please have a seat Derek, I'm sure you're here about the kids. I can assure you Chloe and I have been taking very good care of them." Derek got this sad look at the last part. It physically pained me seeing him that way, despite all that happened between us. I went into the kitchen to gather myself under the guise of grabbing some drinks. For a moment I just stood in the middle of the kitchen letting it all sink in, I could hardly believe the scene that was currently playing out in my living room. My mind wandered back to Derek's words before Jared came home, and I wondered if there was a possibility that I was wrong and that there was an explanation to everything I saw that day. I quickly shook those thoughts from my mind, no point in creating false hope. I quickly gathered the drinks and headed back to the living room, where my personal hell was playing out.

 **Hey guys! Sorry about the extremely late update! I've been super busy between school, work and family gatherings to be able to write. I hope this satisfies you for a while. I will do my best to update faster, I know how much it sucks to wait eternally for an update. It's not a very long chapter but I just wanted to end on a bit of a cliffy. I will try and make the next one longer so that the wait is more worthwhile. I would also really appreciate feedback and ideas, like I've said before I am not a writer so I'm seriously winging it and going based on my experience as an avid reader. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Take care!**

 **Lual**


End file.
